The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum telephium and given the cultivar name of ‘Touchdown Flame’. Sedum is in the family Crassulaceae. The new cultivar is part of a planned breeding program to make short, compact, multicrown plants. The new cultivar originated from a cross of between Sedum 158-2, a proprietary, unselected seedling as the seed parent and Sedum 235-2, a proprietary, unselected seedling as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Sedum 158-2, the new cultivar, has a much better habit and creamy yellow flowers rather than light pink.
Compared to the pollen parent, Sedum 235-2, the new cultivar has larger, greener leaves and a lower habit.
Compared to Sedum ‘Desert Blonde’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,901, the new cultivar has foliage that is dark red brown to green rather than gray green and flowers that are more yellow.
This new and unique Sedum is distinguished by:                1. creamy yellow flowers,        2. dark red brown to green leaves,        3. strong, dark red stems,        4. multiple crowns,        5. a dense, low, arching habit, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.